Unexpected Readings
by myheromax
Summary: While Max comes back from a day with Chloe she sees someone she doesn't expect...
1. Chapter 1

Max went up the stairs to her dorm room after she and Chloe had just went to 2 Whales to get some late lunch, and was extremely tired.

 _This power really messes with my head_

She went to go open the door to her dorm room only to see her door was half open and heard rummaging

 _Who the-_

The figure turned around and held something in its hand

"M-Max I thought you were out with your lezbo girlfriend"

 _Victoria_

"She's not my girlfriend, more importantly what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh...I thought you still had that stupid selfie of me and I was going to throw it away"

 _I saw that selfie in her trash. What is she looking for?_

"I couldn't find it anyways, so I'll just go" Victoria said, while rushing to the door

Max quickly closed the door before she could get through "Why are you here?"

"I already told you-"

"I know that's not why. Spill it."

Victoria was just about to answer when she suddenly saw she had her journal, a failed attempt to hide it caused Max to reach for it only for Victoria to retract

"Why do you want that? That's private!"

Victoria was taller than Max so she used that to her advantage and kept the journal from her reach and started reading

"October 7th, I wake up to such loud music from Dana and need to still finish that assignment for class, if only I could rewind-okay this is boring Max, you should do something exciting with your life"

Max attempted to pry Victoria's arm from the journal but failed as she continued reading

"October 8th, I wake up and of course find Victoria and her posse talking about me taking that picture with her and the paint, but if I wasn't mean she probably would've just played me. Sitting in 2 Whales while I wait for Chloe to come so we can explain what happened yesterday and make her believe it was true-"

"Victoria! Please, give it back!"

Max reached up her right hand to rewind and felt a shot of pain through her body and let out a small cry of pain

"I need to find all that juicy gossip in Maxville though! Okay, only a couple more pages"

"Vic- _ugh_!"

Max felt pain rush up to her head as Victoria continued reading

"I showed her everything that was in her pockets without looking and even predicted the future, now she has to believe my power is real. Now we just have to see what this vision means... " Victoria read with a snobby tone

When Victoria wasn't looking Max reached for her phone and texted Chloe

 **Max** : Che. Dorm. Help please.

 **Chloe** : whut do u need?

Max could barely reply with that pain in her head

 **Max** : Help.

With no response she assumed Chloe was on her way, it was only in a matter of minutes when she saw Chloe through a window and smiled

"So this " _power_ " Caulfield. What is it, or I could just go through the rest of your diary" Victoria said, startling Max.

 _Chloe please come here quick..._

"Earth to Max, tell me your power. Now."

Max could barely move as she tried to lift her right hand to rewind but all she got was pain going straight to her head.

"What the hell is up with you? Why do you keep doing that-"

Just as Victoria was about to finish her sentence Chloe busted through the door breathing heavily.

"Super Max you alright?" Chloe asked, her voice full of concern

Chloe finally realized the situation going on and snatched the journal out of Victoria's hands before she could react and pushed her out of Max's room with full force and slammed the door shut

"Chloe" Max said weakly

"Max I understand that you have your rewind and all, but always call me up whenever something like this happens, okay? I'm your bodyguard and I need to protect my Maxie" Chloe said with a smile

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Max she didn't read far right?" Chloe questioned

"No she didn't read far… But she read far enough to know about my power" Max said as she sighed and lay back on the bed

"So I'm guessing that you tried to rewind and couldn't so you hit me up, right?"

"Right"

"Maybe I should stay with you tonight, incase anyone tries to pull shit like this on you again" Chloe said, as she sat on the couch and admiring Max's photo wall

"Yeah, and thanks again Chloe..I really appreciate you staying with me tonight"

"Well Sergeant Step-Shit is always a bust, so I'm glad I'm staying here"

Suddenly there was a sound of a female voice coming out from the hallway and it was increasingly getting louder, so Chloe got up to open the door to find Victoria with her ear up against the door trying to balance herself as she stumbled over, tripping over Chloe and falling into Max's room

"What the hell are you doing listening to our conversation, Icky Vicky" Chloe said, close to a whisper

Victoria stuttered for a bit until she finally let out "I-I'm trying to get to the bottom of this"

Max looked at Victoria with a confused face and it finally hit her

 _she's trying to figure out my powers..but why?_

"You don't need to know. We're into something way bigger than us Victoria, and you shouldn't be involved"

Victoria finally got up and straightened herself out before she said "I know more than you think" and walked out

"What the fuck could she know? Bitchtoria couldn't know anything about you or how you're going to make the world **bow** "

Max just stood there, she was getting lost in her thoughts and worrying about Victoria

 _What could she know? How could she know anything? We haven't told her anything...The only thing she did was read my journal.. Maybe I should rewind to stop h-_

"Max, Mad Max, Super Max, Maximilian, Maxie, Hello?"

"I'm here.. Just getting lost in my thoughts a bit"

"Well I'm here to talk Maxie"

 _I should get her opinion on it_

"Should I rewind to before Victoria came... So she doesn't know as much?"

Chloe stood there for a moment, then looked back at the photo wall and nodded before she got up and stood by the window

"But Max, you sure you're alright now?" Chloe asked

"Chloe, I'm fine"

Max simply said as she went to raise her right hand to rewind she was stopped by Chloe who walked over to Max and lowered her right hand back down and said with a serious tone

"You know I care about you, right?"

Max nodded

Chloe suddenly got extremely close to Max, faces almost touching, as Chloe whispered in Max's ear

" _Good, because Captain Chloe never leaves a man behind"_

Chloe then backed up a bit slowly as she noticed Max's face was as red as a tomato and she took a long exhale

 _She was holding her breath, eh?_ Chloe thought

"So hit me up once you rewind because I'll be doing nothing anyways, besides planning our awesome pillow fort!"

"Alright Chloe" Max said with a chuckle

Then she rewound.


	3. Chapter 3

_Victoria POV_

* * *

 _Why has she always said the right things?_

 _Why has she always do the things that needed to be done at the right time?_

 _How does she know?_

"I should find out" Victoria muttered under her breath, as she was sitting on her bed

 _It's about 6 now… And she's still not here… She went out with that Blue-haired punk_

"It's now or never…" Victoria whispered as she tidied herself up and went across the hall and opened the door into Max's room, which was left unlocked

Max's room was surprisingly clean for the mess that Nathan put up on the wall, and since a couple days ago it wasn't very clean due to books being all over the floor and papers being scattered near her desk

 _What should I even be looking for?_

Victoria scanned the room for anything that could help her out but didn't find much, just polaroids, a couple sticky notes that were scratched out and her wardrobe

 _Why am I even here? Why am I so paranoid about a stupid hipster?_

"So stupid.." Victoria said under her breath, clenching her jaw

 _I should just leave… There is nothing this twee hipster has anyway.. Just some lame clothes and her-_

Then it hit Victoria

 _Her journal_

She went over by the bed and picked the tiny object up and examined it

 _A couple stickers… Some quotes… Now maybe I could get to the bottom of this_

Victoria then smirked to herself then slowly got up and turned around, only to see Max standing by the doorway with a confused look on her face

 _Shit!_

"M-Max, I thought you were out with your lezbo girlfriend"

 _Real fucking smooth Vic_

"She's not my girlfriend, more importantly what are you doing in my dorm

"Oh… I thought you still had that stupid selfie of me and I was going to throw it away"

 _Yeah Vic, the one you already threw in your fucking trash_

"I couldn't find it anyways, so I'll just go" Victoria said, trying to get to the door while hiding the journal from Max's sight

Max quickly closed the door before Victoria could get through and asked Victoria a question

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you-"

"I know that's not why. Spill it."

 _Fuck.. What am I supposed to say? 'I just came in here to see how you know the answer to everything at the right time'… yeah, rig-_

Before Victoria could finish her thought she saw Max looking straight at the journal Victoria was holding and attempted to grab it but Victoria only pulled away

"Why do you want that? That's private!" Max exclaimed

 _I feel so bad for doing this… Even if it is Max_

Victoria then kept the journal from the photographers reach and opened up the journal to see stickers and drawings on the pages

"October 7th, I wake up to such loud music from Dana and need to still finish that assignment for class, if only I could rewind- okay this is boring Max, you should do something exciting with your life"

 _I kind of have to play it off like a heartless bitch so she doesn't know I was looking for anything specific_

"October 8th, I wake up and of course find Victoria and her posse talking about me taking that picture with her and the paint, but if I wasn't mean she probably would've just played me. Sitting in 2 Whales while I wait for Chloe to come so we can explain what happened yesterday and make her believe it was true-"

Victoria was slightly startled by Max saying "Victoria! Please give it back!"

 _I feel so much pity for her… But there is something going on.. Her telling the future? Something is definitely up, So I have to keep up the bitch act_

Victoria lifted up the journal to see all the things Max wrote, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Max lifting up her right hand and making a noise of pain

 _I am so going to hell for this…_

"I need to find all that juicy gossip in Maxville though! Okay only a couple more pages"

She read a few lines in her head until she noticed Max looked like she was going to collapse and said

"Vic-ugh!"

Victoria felt bad seeing Max in this condition, but she was going to find out what was going on one way or another

"I showed her everything that was in her pockets without looking and even predicted the future, now she has to believe my power is real. Now we just have to see what this vision means... " Victoria read with the snobbiest voice she could make up

Victoria read silently after that line and found out what Max had done on Tuesday with shooting bottles with Chloe, to test her power, also found out she almost shot Frank Bowers, saved her friends life twice, and also saved Kate Marsh from jumping off of a roof

 _Damn, I thought Max didn't do anything in her life… I need to get this out of her_

"So this "power" Caulfield, or I could go through the rest of your diary"

She saw Max staring out of the window for a moment and then snapped her out of it

"Earth to Max, tell me your power. Now."

Victoria then noticed Max lift up her right hand only to retract is quickly

 _She looks like she's.. In pain.. What the hell?_

"What's up with you? Why do you keep doing that-"

Just as Victoria spoke she heard the door fly open and saw her Blue-haired best friend standing in the doorway

"Super Max you alright?"

Before Victoria could even think she saw her best friend go up to her and snatch the journal from her hands and pushed her to the other side of the door and secured it with a click

Victoria then straightened herself out before walking a few steps to her room, but then heard voices

 _"...you need to call me up when something like this happens okay? I'm your bodyguard and I need to protect my Maxie…"_

 _What the hell are they hiding_?

Victoria then walked back over to the door and put her ear on it

 _It's time to put the pieces together._


	4. Chapter 4

_Victoria POV_

Victoria had one ear up against the door while she thought of what this "power" could possibly be, and what the two were up to

 _They can't be doing anything too important.. The stupid hipster can't have that much shit going on-_

Victoria then heard muffled voices among the other side of the door, as she was cut off from her thoughts

"...read far?"

"Not far... But far enough to know about my power.."

 _What the hell is this power? She's just a teen, and nobody has powers like superstrength or the power to predict the future..._

"So I'm guessing you tried to rewind and you couldn't so you hit me up right?"

"Right"

 _What the fuck? What does she mean 'rewind'?_

"... Should stay with you, incase anyone pulls this shit on you again.."

"... Appreciate you staying with me tonight..."

".. Sergant Step-Shit is always a bust so I'm glad.."

 _Wait so they're staying together?_

Victoria then didn't even realize she started whispering, then talking louder

"Figures that twee hipster would invite that punk... But what could they be hiding... I heard something about a rewind but no one has those power-"

Victoria then found the bluenette punk standing before her

 _I'm so fucked!_

Victoria then tried to regain her balance as she then collapsed into the floor of Max's room

"What are you doing listening to our conversations, Icky Vicky" The punk said, close to a whisper

 _Why the hell is she whispering? But I should probably tell her, incase they actually would tell me what's happening..._

Victoria knew herself that they certainly wouldn't tell her, after she went through her journal and was listening to their conversation

"I-I'm trying to get to the bottom of this" She let out, trying to find the right words to say

Victoria then turned to Max who looked like she had a confused look on her face, but she could almost see the light bulb above Max's head as she realized what Victoria was talking about

"You don't need to know Victoria. We're into something way bigger than us and you don't need to be involved"

Victoria than straightened herself out with a sigh and said "I know more than you think"

With that she walked out the door and back into her dorm room for the night

She then sat there on her bed for about 4 hours, thinking and theorizing what they could be hiding

 _This 'rewind'..._

 _That couldn't be true, right?_

Victoria then heard a voice from her window, and she turned to see a crowd outside and realized they were looking at two moons in the sky

 _I guess anything is possible._

 **A/N: Kind of a short chapter sorry, but it's important to the plot :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Max POV_

Max rewound as she saw ghostly like figures walk around her room, and then she noticed no one was in her room, so she decided to stop rewinding

 _Ugh, my head hurts, but I'm okay, I'm in my room. Everything is cool._

Max then focused on the task she had

 _Okay, just lock the door and you'll be fine. Good._

Max then got out the key to her dorm and locked it with ease. She then let out a sigh of relief and flopped down onto the bed

 _It's funny...I don't even remember making my bed this morning. I guess all this rewinding is making me insa-_

Max stopped her thought process as she heard footsteps heading towards her dorm door. When the footsteps stopped then she was as still as possible, not making a single noise.

She then heard Victoria's voice right outside of her door and she was saying

"Her door wasn't locked before… And I saw her go out with that punk.. How the fuck?"

Max then heard the footsteps slowly go off to somewhere else, she then stood up and heard something bang on her door very loudly

 _What the fuck is she doing?!_

She then saw the door open and she stood right infront of Victoria, who had a dumbfounded look on her face

"Wha- H-How'd you get in here? Y-You were out with that girl"

Max stood up from her bed and faced towards Victoria, like this was just casual for the girl to be standing before her

"I...came back early"

"I didn't hear your footsteps" Victoria said, with a tone of disbelief

Max then stood up and faced the girl, Victoria's eyes meeting hers, and Victoria gave her the 'I know you're bullshitting me' face

"What would stop you from breaking down my door?" Max said suddenly

 _If she'll tell me that then I could stop her… Maybe_

Victoria gave Max a confused face and then said "Tell me what you're hiding"

Max let out a long laugh

 _She won't even remember, Something else…_

"Something else I can do to stop this?"

Victoria then gave Max a stern look "Tell me"

 _I'm going to rewind anyway..Wow Max, rewinding again today, you're on fire_

"You wouldn't even remember, just give me something I can do, I don't want to have to get Samuel to fix this"

Victoria then had super confused look on her face, which amused Max

 _If I could freeze time again, I'd do it now_

Max let out a small chuckle and then walked over to her window, and remembered what happened the first time this scenario went down

 _Oh yeah. Chloe! As soon as I rewind I should call her and she'll keep Victoria out of my room. Max you're a genius!_

"..-xplain"

Max looked back at Victoria, who had just shut the door and was waiting for answers

"Look I can explain this as soon as I- Hey what's that?"

Max saw that Victoria was hiding something behind her back. Her journal. Again.

 _Are you serious? Again?!_

"Fuck, not again!"

Victoria then looked at Max with a smirk

"Not what again? hm?"

Victoria then looked at the book intently started reading out loud

 _I'm not wasting my time with this bullshit anymore! Ha. Time puns._

Max then lifted her right hand and saw time reverse. She reversed until she only saw herself in the room, and stopped

 _Okay, time to call Chloe and see if this plan will work._

 **A/N:** I am planning to post Victoria's POV for this, because it'll show the importance of when Max rewinds that she still knows something :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Ending

**Victoria POV**

Victoria was sitting on her bed and contemplating whether she should go into Max's room to see what she was hiding, and finally psyched herself out to do it

She was heading across the hall when she tried to open Max's door- _clink_!

It wouldn't budge

"Her door wasn't locked before… And I saw her go out with that punk.. How the fuck? " Victoria said

She then saw her chance to break open the door and took it

Victoria ran into the door and finally heard it open, but when she saw Max sitting there undisturbed

"Wha- H-How are you in here? Y-You left with that girl"

Victoria was dumbfounded. She was absolutely sure she wasn't in here because she saw her leaving with her punk friend

 _How did she come back without me knowing? I damn well didn't hear her_

Max replied but she didn't hear, then everything was a blur, Victoria felt a sense of Deja vu. This wasn't regular deja vu, this felt like she had been there before  
 _  
I feel like I'm looking for something... But what's the word...?_

Max then said something else then Victoria knew

 _Journal_  
 _  
Great. Now I have to make a fucking master plan to see what she's hiding._

"... Came back early" Max said, snapping Victoria out of her thoughts

 _Bullshit_.

"I didn't hear your footsteps"

Then Max and Victoria were looking eye-to-eye when Victoria noticed Max looked deep in thought

"What would stop you from breaking down my door? " Max said suddenly, almost making Victoria jump

"Tell me what you're hiding"

 _Just fucking tell me. You're acting so strange._

Victoria then heard Max laugh at that

 _What the fuck? If what you're hiding is such a fucking joke then tell me._

"Something else I could do?"

Victoria was frustrated. Treating what she was hiding like it was a joke, then getting defensive about it.

"Tell me"

"You wouldn't even remember. Just give me something to do so I don't have to get Samuel to fix this"

 _I wouldn't remember? I have a pretty good fucking memory._

Then something occurred to Victoria.

 _Why does she want something to stop me?  
The damage is already done. It's not like she can just rewind._

Victoria then saw Max laugh and walk over to the window. Now she looked deep in thought.

 _I need to get this out of her. Because this is getting kind of fucked up._

Victoria then saw Max's face light up and noticed she wasn't looking

 _The journal is right there by the door. All I do is close it, hide it, and leave. Simple._

Victoria then closed the door and hid the journal behind her back.

"Would you care to explain?"

Max turned her head quickly around right after Victoria finished her sentence.

 _She looks like she is...Happy?_

"Look, I can explain as soon as I- Hey what's that?"

Max's expression went from happiness to concern in less than a second.

 _Shit. I'm screwed._

"Fuck, not again!"

 _Again? What does she mean again. I just came in here. No one else tried to get her journal... Well I got her right where I want her._

Victoria then had a large smirk on her face. She had gotten Max.

"Not what again, hm?"

 _Now she_ has _to explain_

Victoria then turned the page as she saw Max lift up her hand, for some reason. She read a couple sentences out loud then stopped as she saw one sentence that stood out to her.

 _What do I say, 'Hi I'm Max Caulfield, and I can rewind time'? 's stupid._

Victoria them realized she was back in her room.

 _What the absolute fuck!?_

Victoria then checked the time, to see if this was all just a very, very realistic dream. The time was just about 6.

Victoria nearly choked on air.

 _I just? No. No, people can't do that... Can they? And why do I remember everything!? I don't understand!_

Victoria then sat on her bed in awe for about 2 minutes before deciding to go to Max's room.

 _How, though? How is this possible?_

Victoria then knocked on the door, she heard nothing but she knew Max was in there.

"Max, I know you're in there. I just need to talk to you"

Victoria then heard shuffling behind the door, then the door opened widely with Max standing there looking impatient.

Victoria then got all the courage she could and finally spoke

"You can rewind time"

Max then looked nervously at Victoria and didn't move at all.

 _That's all I need to see._

 **A/N:** So, that ending! Sorry for putting this up late, I've just been getting ready for school, etc. But I hope you all like the story, and thanks for reading!


End file.
